The Prank
by Scribe of Turesa
Summary: There is a prank pulled on Raph...and its not the normal prank puller...


**Disclaimer:I unfortunatly have yet to come into possesion of a foursome of bipedal talking ninja turtles....**

***Inspired by Raphfreak's "I Heart Raphael"**

**The Prank**

Leo grumbled as he moved the soapy bucket over, because of Raph he was stuck doing both of their chores for the next two weeks.

_"There are no escuses when you are the leader my son," _Master Splinter's voice repeated in his mind. _How many times have I heard that? Uhhhh! Why couldn't Raph have just listened!!!!! AND HE GETS OFF THE HOOK???_

Leo threw the sponge into the bucket and then grabbed it out before squeezing it out and then moving back to the floor of the dojo, scrubbing hard.

"Leonardo, that is enough for today my son," Master Splinter said softly, "I do not think this place can get cleaner."

Leo looked around and grunted, the room was cleaner than it had probably _ever_ been; every weapon polished, cleaned, oiled, and put in its place.

"Yes Sensei,"Leo replied, picking up the bucket and sponge as he bowed and exited. Leo dumped the bucket and squeezed out the sponge before drying and putting the stuff away. Leo sighed and grabbed his plate out of the microwave.

"Hey Leo," Don greeted as Leo sat down next to him at the table. Leo grunted in reply as he started eating. Don eyed him.

"Um....you might want to slow down....sheesh...did you skip lunch?" Don said after a minute. Leo gave him an annoyed glare.

"And breakfast," Leo snapped before returning to his meal, "I wanted to get the dojo cleaned today." Don shook his head.

"I still can't believe Raph got off easy for that," Don muttered, grabbing Leo's hand and forcing him to slow down. Leo muttered angrily and then, though slower, he returned to eating after jerking his hand away.

"You're telling me," Leo muttered as he got up and started running dish water when he finished.

"You want help with those?" Don asked.

"Do you want Splinter on your case?" Leo replied.

"Uhhh..." Don started, "Um..."

"I though not," Leo replied. Don relaxed when he saw Leo was smiling a little. It was around 10:30 by the time Leo finally got done with the various other chores he needed to do, Raph was out on patrol with Casey, Don had returned to his lab, Mikey was playing video games, and Master Splinter was meditating in his room. Leo groaned as he rolled into bed, every muscle aching. He sighed and looked at his clock, then at his half-hidden easel and the paints beside it. He sighed....it would half to wait, he was too tired tonight.

Leo grunted as sat up, he still needed to take a shower, his eys landed on the paints again as he got up and a slow smile spread across his face.

"Ohhhhh that would be soooo much fun," he laughed softly, then shook his head, "No...he'd think it was Mikey..._he'd think it was Mikey!_"

Leo grinned and started going through his paints, taking the small vial of pink he had, and all of his red and white colors. He grinned as he moved quickly to Raph room and slipped in. Leo sniggered as he got to work. Leo exited Raph's room an hour later and quickly cleaned all traces of pink paint off his hands and arms. Leo chuckled as he headed for bed, making one last sweep to make sure nothing could point toward him. He hid his easel and paints before rolling into bed, setting an alarm to wake him up after Raph would be asleep.

Raph came home and went to bed without even turning his lights on. Nearly twenty minutes later Leo crept into the room and took Raph's Sais and mask. Leo replaced Raph mask with one made of pink cloth and the cloth on Raph's Sais pommels with pink as well, before carefully putting them back in their places. Leo grined as he slipped out.

Raph got up the next morning and put his mask on and Sais in his belt before heading toward the bathroom.

Leo, Don, and Mikey were at the table, eating breakfast. Leo sighed and got up as he got ready to start a few more chores. Master Splinter wasin his room.

"MICHAELANGELO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Raph roared.

They all jumped. Leo struggled to keep himself from laughing and giving himself away. Seconds later Rapg entered the kitchen, bent on rampage. Don's jawdropped open and then he clamped it shut, struggling to prevent himself from laughing. Leo snorted and sprayed water before clmaping his hand over his mouth.

"Nice Raph, pink suits you," Leo got out.

"Shut up you!" Raph snapped. Mikey was cowering in fear behind Don.

"I DIDN'T DO IT!" Mikey insisted struggling to contain his own laughter despite his fear of getting killed.

"And what about my room...." Raph growled. Don looked up toward Raph's room curiously.

"What about your room?" he asked causiously.

"It's pink..." Raph hissed. Leo was struggling to keep a straight face.

"Why don't you show us? I mean come on I'm sure its not that bad," Leo said softly. Raph glared at Mikey, the vein jumping in his neck.

"Raphael? Why are you wearing pink my son?" Maste Splinter asked, eyeing Raph, "and you've changed the cloth on your Sai pommels."

Don snorted and then fell out of his chair laughing. Raph's hands tightened into fists and then he pointed a finger at Mikey, unable to form words in his rage. Leo couldn't stop a few chuckles from escapeing. Mikey looked torn between terror and hysterical laughter.

"I DIDN'T DO IT!!!!!" he insited again.

Minutes later they headed up toward Raph's room. the walls were covered in pink butterflies, unicorns, and flowers. Leo and Don calapsed in hysterical laughter and Mikey couldn't help but laugh before yelping and hidding behind Leo. Master Splinter sighed and rubbed his temples.

"Michaelangelo, clean this mess up and appoligise to your brother," Master Splinter sighed.

"B-bu-but!! I didn't do this!" Mikey gasped, "I swear!"

"Then who did? The Foot?" Raph snapped.

"Or maybe the pink fairy?" Don laughed, "Mikey you out did yourself this time. AHHH! DON'T KILL ME!"

Don hid behind Leo, who was struggling to quell his laughter. Mikey froze and a slow smile spread scross his face, on the edge of Leo's shell there was a small area covered in pink paint.

"SEE!" Mikey insisted, whipping Leo around before he could react. Leo froze as Raph's furous glare landed on him. Don stared at Leo.

"I'M GOIGN TA' KILL YA'!!!" Raph roared. Leo shot out of the room laughing hysterically.

"Wow," Don and Mikey said after a second, they looked at each other and then the walls before bursting out laughing again.

"Boys," groaned Master Splinter.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Reviews?


End file.
